The Watcher
by Donbo
Summary: The last member of the Planet Trade Federation has learned of his fathers death and the only one who knows has seen the tyrants arrival in a vision. Will the Z fighters believe this man and his visions and how does he seem to know so much about the past present and future?... ( ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

_The son of Cooler has learned of his families destruction and has vowed vengeance on those responsible. Can Goku and the others stop the son of the infamous family of the planet trade federation and preserve the peace that their planet has recently enjoyed? ( Takes place in a slightly AU Directly after the destruction of Majin Buu.)_

_Chapter 1_

_The last of a family_

' _The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the halls of the massive spaceship. The sudden release of pressure from an opening door made a loud hiss. A large armoured soldier entered a dimly lit room. " Lord Frost, I have some troubling news.."_

_A small male alien kept his gaze on the vast reaches of space that he always admired through the massive window in his chamber. " Yes Lieutenant, what is it.." His tone was calm and cool almost eerie at times._

_The large soldier swallowed the lump in his throat and shakely spoke. " Sire it is about your family….The final reports have finally been located from the remains of your Grandfathers ship on earth….Your family is gone sire…" the soldier took another gulp as he waited for his lord to speak._

" _Father….I should have went with you but you wouldn't allow me….You will be avenged. MY WHOLE FAMILY WILL BE AVENGED!" Frost thought to himself. The small alien paced back and forth before deciding to question his soldier. " Lieutenant, Do we have any idea who is responsible?"_

_the soldier was quick to answer " Sire we believe it is the same saiyan that defeated master Frieza on Namek...It looks like they killed your uncle on Earth. Our other intel that we have gathered has pointed to your father attempting to flee to New Namek but the saiyans tracked him and killed him somewhere around there…For what its worth, I am sorry sir.."_

_Frost blew the mans condolences off with a simple flick of his wrist " Enough with the sympathy soldier..I want you to set a course for this planet called Earth. Its time for these murderers to pay for what they have done. They have taken everything from me that I held dear and for that I have no forgiveness…."_

_The soldier bowed to his lord before quietly exiting the room…._

Bardock sat up, his body drenched in a cold sweat. The last thing he could remember was the bone chilling vision that had awaken him. " _I guess it must be time…"_ the hardened saiyan warrior pushed himself to his feet and took in the sights of the area around him. Tall green trees surrounded him and the sound of the native animals flooded his ears. With a loud a sigh the warrior set off into the deep forest.

* * *

"**Masenko HA!"** The bright yellow blast rushed towards a smiling Goku but was quickly evaded. Goku bounced on his toes and chuckled as he awaited the next assault from his son.

" Come on Gohan! I know you can do better than that!" Goku motioned for his powerful son to make his next move and he was quick to comply. The two warriors exchanged several flurries, Gohan seemed to hold the clear advantage in power but with them both holding back their full power it came down to their skills as martial artists.

Gohan threw a swift punch towards his father's chest only have it parried and his feet swept out from beneath him. The demi-saiyan instinctively planted his hand to the ground and performed a one handed hand spring back to his feet.

" Nice Move Gohan!" the proud father exclaimed before the loud rumble of his belly echoed throughout the canyon " Oh man...I don't think I will be able to throw another punch until I get some food. What do you say son? should we call it a day?"

Gohan rose from his fighting stance and smiled at his father. " Yeah that sounds great dad. I'm starving too plus im sure if we are out here much longer mom will form a search party" Both men began to laugh before taking off in the direction of their home.

* * *

" I am not going to tell you again Vegeta! I need your help around here but all you do is stay locked up in that gravity room!" Bulma stood with her face only mere inches from her saiyan husbands.

The prince of all saiyans gritted his teeth as his beautiful wife continued to lash out at him " Listen woman! No one tells me what to do! I am the prince of all saiyans and I will do with my time as I please! the sooner you can get that through your thick skull the better off we will be!" The saiyan prince had let his fury get the better of him and he instantly knew he had made a mistake.

Surprisingly Bulma only smirked at her husband and crossed her arms " Ok Vegeta..How about I put it this way. If you ever want to eat a hot meal ever again I suggest that you start lending me a hand around Capsule Corp. Now how does that sound?" The sarcasm and seriousness in her tone swirled together and produced venom that dripped from every word she spoke.

Vegeta turned his head away from his wife and crossed his arms in a defiant manner. " Fine woman..if it will get you off of my back I will give you a few hours of my time daily for whatever it is you need help with.."

The blue haired woman smiled and placed a gentle hand on her husbands face " You never know Vegeta.." The woman's tone had now become very low and shockingly seductive as she pressed herself closer to Vegeta " You may enjoy some of what I have planned for you.." She placed a gentle kiss on the now flushed faced saiyan and proceeded out of the room.

Vegeta stood in the center of the room in a state of shock and confusion, his face had become blood red as he had listened to his wife speak. " Earth women….I will never understand them…."

* * *

Wind blew through a large icy cavern that Piccolo had decided to call home. It was everything that he wanted. It was remote, quiet and supplied him with plenty of space for meditation and training. The powerful namekian took in a deep breath of cold attic air before releasing it in the form of a powerful blast. The blast charged across the snow covered ground before crashing against a large ice pillar. The heat from blast left nothing but the completely dry trail it had made on its way to the pillar.

" _Hmm not too bad but I know I have more in me than that." _Piccolo cracked his neck from side to side as he prepared for his daily sparring session with himself. Before he could manage to split in two, the arrival of a bright light in the sky caught his attention. " Great just when you think you have the place to yourself….in comes company.."


	2. Chapter 2 Doppelganger

**_AN: Hey guys I apologize for the short chapter. Thanks to the guest who reviewed my first chapter. Let me know what you think of this one, I would love some suggestions to help improve my writing. I am still messing with my writing style at the moment. Anyway, thanks again to anyone reading and reviewing._**

_Chapter 2_

Doppelganger

The cool waves of the ocean crashed against the beach of Kame island. The sound of master Roshi's fitness shows echoed from within the house. 18 had decided to press her body into the warm sand and let the suns rays kiss her pale skin. Living on the small island didn't allow many chances to be alone but on occasion a moment would present itself...like right now.

Krillin had left earlier in the morning to visit Goku and Roshi was for the moment distracted by his show.

18 had realized that this happened to be the perfect time to catch some sun as well as become lost with her thoughts. " _I can't believe how much my life has changed. I know its for the better but sometimes I can't help but miss the power and control that I used to have. Anymore I just feel like a pawn in comparison to the power that the saiyans have...Even Goten and Trunks are stronger. I need to figure out how I can push my limits. I want to become stronger and training with Krillin just isnt going to do it.."_

The sound of feet pressing into the sand caught the beauties attention, forcing her to sit up and face the direction of the sound.

Master Roshi was now only a few feet from the woman, his hands extended out towards her breast. His old man laughter and heavy breathing began to fill the woman's ears and a slight trickle of blood dripped from his nose

18 closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. " You dirty old man...I don't know why I haven't killed you yet." A quick flick to the old mans forehead sent him skidding across the warm sand in an unconscious heap. " Well so much for alone time. I wonder what the others have been up to?.."

* * *

Piccolo looked across as his visitor lightly touched down on the icy ground in front of him. The namekians eyes studied the man for a moment, not sure what to think. " _This guy looks almost exactly like Goku but his power….it feels so much different. Its strange...his ki feels different, almost as if it were something ancient..Its like nothing I have ever felt before…"_ For some reason Piccolo had become extremely nervous, something that hardly ever happened to him anymore these days. He locked eyes with the dark haired man in front of him. " Who are you and what do you want?"

Bardocks expression remained serious. " Listen I don't have time for introductions. All you need to know at the moment is that your planet is in great danger and I must warn the one you call Goku. Where is he?"

Piccolo could tell the man would not hesitate to force answers from him but this was not what had caught his attention. " _How does he know Goku..but more importantly how did he know that I would know where Goku would be.." _

The wise Namekian crossed his arms before speaking " For some reason I don't believe you..saiyan..Every Time one of you comes to this planet you threaten it in some way. So why should I believe you and tell you where to find Goku. More importantly how did you know that I could tell you where he is?"

Bardock let out a low sigh and his ape like tail wrapped itself around his waist. " why do you always have to be so difficult…Piccolo." In an instant Bardock had phased in front of Piccolo and slammed a breathtaking knee into the Namekians abdomen and watched the green warrior crumble to the ground. " Listen Piccolo, I do not have much time and you're wasting what little that I have. Tell me where Goku is or so help me I will beat it out of you.."

" _That blow….It just completely trashed my body..I can't move…" _Piccolo coughed as he struggled to speak " I will not tell you where he lives but I will tell you that he trains in the woods that are east of here..Just know you stand no chance against him and Gohan. They will eat you alive." The intensity that Piccolo used while staring at Goku's doppelganger only made the saiyan smile.

" Now was that so hard? Ill make sure that I heed your words. Ill see you around tough guy." Bardock shot off into the clouded sky and disappeared.

Piccolo laid in the snow and slowly allowed his vision to fade.

* * *

The cool arctic breeze quickly changed to thick humid weight that squeezed the sweat from Bardocks body. " _So for the first time I will finally be able to speak to my son and grandson….I just wish it came on better terms." _

The saiyan warriors eyes darted in several directions as he looked for any signs of Goku or Gohan. Finally he came to a stop at the mouth of a large crater. He studied it for several moments before deciding to take a seat on a nearby downed tree. " _This must be it. Judging by the damage in this area, I would be willing to bet that this is where they do the bulk of their training..I think I will just take a moment and wait for them." _ A smile spread across his face as he anticipated finally coming face to face with his youngest son. " Its been a long time Kakarot…"


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow Man

Chapter 3

Shadow Man

Frost looked out into the deep reaches of space, taking his time with his thoughts. The silence that filled the room was heavy but it was something Frost just couldn't get enough of. It was refreshing to just get away from the normal royal treatment that he was always forced to accept as he grew over the years. This was part of the reason he had spent so much time in space and away from his father and family. " _I should have been with you father….."_

The only remaining member of the alien royal family let out a deep and powerful yell and slammed his pale skinned fist into the armrest of his chair. The armrest crumbled and crashed to the floor and before long the large metal door to his room abruptly opened.

" Sire..Is everything alright?" the obedient soldier questioned as he entered the dimly lit room.

" Yes soldier I am fine...see your way out immediately.." Frost's voice was calm and cool but the soldier knew better than to linger and cause his lord to become hostile.

" As you wish sire.." The soldier quickly turned and exited the room.

Frost slowly rose to his feet and cracked his neck. " Oh how I will make you pay you pitiful monkey…." An unsettling smile spread across his face and his deep purple eyes began to fill with rage. " I will be seeing you soon and your planet will become nothing more than broken clod of dirt…"

* * *

" Man dad I can't wait to get started this is great! Ever since I got my job in the city mom has really laid off of me about studying…" Gohan smiled from ear to ear as he and his father flew through the morning sky.

" I know Gohan! for the first time since…." Goku paused for a moment as he tried to find a point in time to reference " Well this is like the first time ever that she has allowed us to just train and have fun with no worries of being yelled at later."

The two men began to laugh like children as they approached their normal training spot. As Gohan continued to laugh Goku's face became very intense and locked onto a shadow covered figure on a large stump.

Gohan noticed his father had quit laughing and his attitude had abruptly changed. " Hey dad, whats the matter?" The younger man watched his father closely until he finally saw what his father was looking at. " Who do you think that is dad?..."

Goku remained locked on the man as he answered his son " I'm not sure Gohan but I can't help but feel like I already know him…."

Gohan didn't understand what his dad meant. neither one of them could even see the man through the shadows let alone see enough of his face to recognize him. " But dad how'd…." The demi-saiyans words were cut short as the sound of the shadow man's rough voice traveled to their ears

" Finally….I was starting to think that the Namekian had told me to head in the wrong direction." a slight chuckle accompanied Bardocks voice as he watched his unsuspecting family from the shadows.

Referencing Gohans longtime friend and former teacher caught both of the mens attention and caused Gohan to lash out at the man. " You better not have done anything to Piccolo! If you have I will return whatever you did back in tenfold!."

Goku placed a calming hand on his sons shoulder but never took his eyes off of the man. " If you have something to say, say it now.."

" Now that is not the way to address an ally Kakarot…I have come here to help you" The mans mixture of seriousness and sarcasm had both Goku and Gohan puzzled as to the man's motives.

" If you are an ally then why don't you show yourself to us and quit hiding in the dark…" Gohan's voice was sharp but true and the father son duo waited for the man's response.

" I really like what you have done with the boy Kakarot, he definitely has the fire of a saiyan inside of him." Bardock shifted his eyes back and forth between the two of them before speaking again. " Believe me boy I'm not hiding.." after a couple moments of silence Bardock slowly emerged from the shadows leaving both the men in shock…

* * *

_A powerful blow slammed into Vegetas stomach, causing blood to shoot from his mouth and onto the pale skin of his foes abdomen. " You little worm…" Another bone crushing punch slammed into the saiyan prince's cheek. Before he could collapse to the ground a powerful and muscular tail wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him back up to his feet._

_Vegeta could feel his consciousness beginning to slip and he hadn't even had the chance to lay his eyes on his tormentor. _

_A quick knee found a home once again against the prince's gut, a large crack spread across the front of Vegetas armour and blood poured from his mouth. " Whats the matter monkey? Am I playing too rough?" laughter filled Vegetas ears and he was suddenly dropped to the ground._

_As his vision began fade he finally began to take some of the details of his enemy. His eyes locked onto the somewhat small warriors feet and then traveled to his chest. Horror finally filled his eyes as he locked onto the face of the warrior. " FRIEZA! but how…...how can you be alive...how are you this strong…"_

_The alien erupted in laughter before planting a kick against the side of the fallen prince's face. " You fool…." the aliens hand wrapped around Vegetas throat and pulled his face close to his " Frieza was never this strong…I am what Frieza wished he could be…" The aliens free hand thrust itself through Vegeta chest, covering his face in the saiyans blood._

Vegeta sat up in bed and let out furious scream that caused Bulma to fall from the bed and onto the floor. " What the hell was that about Vegeta!" the frightened woman yelled.

Vegeta sat for several moments unresponsive to his wifes questioning as he tried to make sense of the bizarre dream. " _What was that all about….I haven't dreamt of Frieza since I became a super saiyan….wait " _ the last thing the alien had said to him began to surface in his mind. " It wasn't Frieza…...why the hell would I dream something like that…"

* * *

Cold air and snow struck Krillins face as he charged towards the direction he had felt a huge power level briefly spike up out of no where. " _Who in the heck could that have belonged to...I know it wasn't Goku or Gohan because the power felt more like Vegeta but there is now way it could be Vegeta...could it?" _Krillins thoughts raced as the snow covered mountain ranges began to come into view.

The short statured earthling slowly descended, his senses on high alert for fear of what he might encounter. As his feet finally touched the tightly packed snow he noticed an oddly shaped figure in the snow. " _What the hell is that?"_

As Krillin approached the figure he quickly began to realize that it was Piccolo lying there, collecting snow. " OH NO! Piccolo!" Krillin now frantically ran towards his fallen friend and began pushing snow off of his body.

A faint cough could be heard as the snow was pushed away from Piccolo's face and his eyes slowly opened. " Good...to..see you…..Krillin". His body was still trashed from his encounter with the saiyan and he was helpless until his body recovered.

" Piccolo! What happened? Who did this to you…" Krillin carefully lifted his Namekian friend from the snow and did his best to help him stand.

" I don't know…." Another cough made itself known while Piccolo tried to explain. " Who ever he was he looked just like Goku and he is strong…..Very strong.."

Krillin let out a sigh " They always are Piccolo…."


	4. Chapter 4 Bloodline

**AN: Alright, sorry for the long break since my last update. I have just been oddly busy. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. The next couple of chapters should start to pick up abit, I was just wanting to make sure everything was begining to fit into place. Anyway enjoy and please review..Thanks!**

Chapter 4

Forgotten by Time

Gohan couldn't think of anything to say as he and his fathers eyes locked onto the man below them. Any words he could manage to think of were blocked by the lump in his throat. " _Who is this guy….he looks almost identical to my father…." _The demi-saiyans eyes quickly darted in the direction of his father, shocked to see that he had begun to descend down to the mysterious man. " _Well here we go I guess.."_

The booted feet of earth's protector pressed lightly into the still dew covered grass as he landed. " Who are you?" Goku asked in a neutral tone, the curiosity had gotten the better of him and he couldn't wait any longer. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man but he had never seen him before in his life, he was sure of it.

Bardock uncrossed his arms and took a step towards his unknowing son. " Let me explain Kakarot...As you can tell I am a saiyan warrior just like many of the others that you have encountered on this planet. I was born on planet Vegeta and served in the ranks as a low-class soldier. My crew and I did the bidding of a monster that you are familiar with...Frieza.."

Goku and now Gohan hung on the saiyans every word as he told his story.

" My crew and I traveled to a planet that not even Frieza's elites wanted any part of….and took it by force. Before we could leave one of its people attacked me and cursed me with the ability to see possible events of the future...By the time I had returned to my home and healed I found out that my crew had made their way to another planet with some of Frieza's men…..they were slaughtered."

Bardocks tone began to show signs of sadness as he thought of his old friends for the first time in a very long time. "I battled Frieza's men and was almost killed but I managed to survive. The visions that I was beginning to have were driving me insane, I kept seeing the destruction of the planet and I knew I had to do something no matter what the cost may be."

Bardock had never really had the chance to tell his story to anyone and he found it to be quite a bit more difficult than he had anticipated. Emotion was something the proud saiyan often struggled with, much like every other saiyan but much like his son he used it as a fuel against his enemies.

" I did my best to stop Frieza but I stood no chance. With one attack he had destroyed me and my home but much to my surprise I awoke in a strangely familiar place. To make a long story short, not only did I receive the ability to see into the future, I also became immortal…."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. The story the man was telling was incredible to say the least. Vegeta had never told him of any other saiyan that had the nerve to stand up to Frieza. " Immortal..but how.." the curios saiyan spoke softly.

Bardock smiled at Goku as he watched him try to wrap his mind around the information he was receiving. " Just listen Kakarot I'm getting to that. You see when I woke up from Frieza's attack I slowly gathered that I had been transported through time. I have lived a long time and done things throughout time to shape history. No matter what happens to me I always seem to live. I have been beaten, blasted, even ripped to pieces and I always manage to wake up at another point in time…"

Gohan had listened carefully to every word that the saiyan had spoken but had noticed that he still hadn't answered the question of who he was. " This is quite the story but you still have yet to tell us who you are…" he said firmly. Gohan had to admit, there was something about this man that was familiar and trusting no matter how hard he tried to remain skeptical.

The apparent time traveler shifted his attention to the younger warrior " I'm getting to that Gohan now just sit back and keep quiet for a moment." he smiled as he saw an irritated look plaster itself onto the demi-saiyans face.

" I have watched all of your trials closely Kakarot and your sons as well. I have made sure that everything that has happened to you two and this planet has went hand in hand with my visions." He turned his attention back towards Goku " I was at the world tournament when you battled that Namekian and also when you met Prince Vegeta in the ring before that stupid pink think called Buu showed up. I was on Namek when you fought Frieza." Bardock looked back over at Gohan " And I was even there when you defeated cell...To answer your question I am kin to you both and have been there during your entire lives." Bardock placed a hand on a shocked Goku's shoulder. " Kakarot….you are my son.."

The two warriors from earth could hardly stop their jaws from hitting the ground. Goku wanted to be skeptical but he knew in his heart that what the man claimed was true. Goku looked over his shoulder at his son. " Gohan he is right..I can just feel it.." A wide smile began to spread across his face as he looked back to his father " So what is your name then? I mean am I supposed to call you dad…..or what?" the innocent saiyan began to chuckle.

Bardock stared at the two of them for a moment, surprised that they were so willing to accept what he had told them. " Well my name is Bardock, you can call me whatever it is you like but I have not come here for a family reunion. Their is a threat that is coming to this planet and there isn't much time left.

* * *

Piccolo and Krillin soared through the sky and toward the area where Goku and Gohan regularly trained. Piccolo felt guilty for pointing the new saiyan in the direction of his friends but he felt he had little choice at the time. " Krillin..I think we should split up." The namekians voice was still a bit strained as he spoke but it was just loud enough for the small earthlings ears to grab.

Krillin looked over at his battered friend, confused why they would even entertain this idea. " What for Piccolo? I don't think you are in any position to be on your own against this guy." Krillin was concerned but he knew better than to completely defy the once tyrannical warrior.

" Thats exactly why I think we should. I think one of us should go and gather Vegeta. We may need his help." It hurt Piccolos pride to admit that he needed Vegeta but he refused to let his own pride and ambition come before the safety of Gohan, Goku and this planet.

The bald earthling let out a slight sigh and nodded in agreement. " Ok Piccolo, I'll go and get Vegeta but try and lay low if things go bad. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

The two men gave each other a slight grin and split from one another. Piccolos eyes narrowed as he prepared himself for another possible altercation. " _This time I'll be ready for you...and you won't be as lucky as the last time you landed that cheap shot."_

* * *

The Bardock family blood line stood in silence for a moment before Gohan decided to speak. " So Bardock, Though the story that you have told us has been incredible...I'm still not completely sure if I buy it, but my father seems to believe it and I will trust his judgement. I just have one question though...If you have been alive as long as you claim then you should be pretty powerful….right?"

A smile spread across Bardock and Goku's faces as the two men realized what the demi-saiyan was getting at.

Bardock uncrossed his arms and took a stiff stance. " That sounds like a challenge if you ask me. So how about it, A good old fashioned family sparring session"

Goku and Gohan traded smiles and looked back before taking their own fighting stances " that sounds good to us...Grandpa". Gohan let a sly smirk spread across his face and readied himself for combat.


End file.
